Visions of the Dalamud Shard
Avan Pentos is held back by Leih'to Wahraindaq when he attempts to leave the conjurerConjurer guild. Despite his weakened state and the respect he usually employs, he just gently but swiftly takes hold of Avan's head. Before Avan can decide on how to react, he feels Leih'to's aetherAether flowing through his temples into his mind accompanied by Leih'to's firm explanation that this needs to be done now and it must be shown to Avan while Leih'to still can. The positive aether of Leih'to once more captivates Avan's mind this time without no resistance leading to a thoughtless state which is now filled with visions. Although the imagery seems to be straightforward it is barely understood by Avan's uneducated mind but Leih'to's underlying emotions presenting a welcome narrative balancing the rationale to a point where Avan can follow. Avan mind slowly understands the gravity of the situation Leih'to tried to explain multiple times. He understands that the shards are organizing themselves into a network which prioritizes aether accumulation above all. The collection process is unrestrained but intelligent enough to subtly remain undetected whenever possible. The aggressive approach of the shard inside Pharos SiriusPharos Sirius was triggered by the disconnection from the shard network which had all demeanor of being a single sentient and intelligent being. The last image flickering through Avan's mind is a landscape bereft of all life, infested with numerous shards. The emotional narrative makes it clear to Avan that this isn't a conclusion Leih'to showed him, it was a image directly drawn out of the shards essence residing in Pharos Sirius. The emotional narrative and the flow of aether from Leih'to begins to dwindle and Avan's mind in oppositions yearns for it to continue. Avan's emotions get so attached that without noticing it he opens his memories subconsciously to the withdrawing aether. Leih'to is granted a brief glimpse into Avan's past Boasted unrealistic plans for the future coming from comrades falling to the ground torn asunder; Promises without any meaning spouted by mounted officers when wet feet barely stabilize a body, shaken by exhaustion, in knee high snow; Uttered name and pointed finger in betrayal leading to room full of darkness; Words molded from hatred accompanied by a rain of fists on arms too weak to guard anything while fingers bleeding from deck scrubbing tearing into its own fist's flesh preventing the ship's cook to get a name; Orders barked by pirate captains as if moving cattle; and emotions Betraying and being betrayed; Solitude through self-sufficiency; Confusion of things his mind cannot comprehend; Instinct driven will to survive, a lingering beast lurking for its chance to snap indifferently at everything. Before the aetherical connection ends one last very fresh memory painted with a strong emotion is transmitted to Leih'to: two hands resting on Avan's temples inducing aether and Avan feeling something long forgotten: being home. Avan takes a moment to comprehend everything he was shown and Leih'to tries to speak with Avan about the side effect but ceases his efforts because Avan is oblivious of any side effect. Instead Avan displays huge discomfort when emotional stress when admitting that the threat is by far outweighing his demands to stay neutral. Leih'to giggles warmly and suggests to share a meal in silence. Surprised by the very prospect Avan is speechless but follows Leih'to to the tavern displaying genuine happiness. Leih'to orders large plates of food and both friends eat in silence. Throughout the meal Avan's mind is occupied by other things than the routine equipment maintenance his hands carry out. Visibly tormented he points out to Leih'to that he made a serious mistake when mistreating his friend, explaining that he expected resistance and promising to never harm Leih'to this way again. Any signs of torment vanish when Leih'to claims to have faith in Avan. Avan continues his maintenance procedure on his equipment and quietly intones a children song, watched by Leih'to who seems to see someone he did not know. References Category:Episode